Un simple choix
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: One-shot. Elle fait face à un énorme dilemme. Peu importe celui qu’elle choisira, quelqu’un forcément souffrira. Cette nuit-là, tout basculera, la destinée du monde changera, à cause d'un simple choix...


O-S

Cette nuit-là…

La nuit était noire. Jamais, de mémoire d'homme, on avait vu un ciel aussi obscur. Il faisait froid, très froid. L'hiver s'approchait à pas furtifs, s'établissant lentement au pays, attendant le bon moment pour ensevelir de sa neige blanche et meurtrière les êtres qui erraient dans son sillage. Les arbres dénudés périssaient, anéantis par cette température invivable, étouffés par le givre qui recouvrait leur squelette tout entier. Dans ces ténèbres, leur allure était menaçante. Ils se dressaient dans le parc, tels des sentinelles à l'affût d'une quelconque menace. Aucun être humain sain d'esprit n'aurait osé s'aventurer dans cette obscurité sinistre, cette noirceur angoissante où le vent, par son incessant murmure, prévenait sa victime de l'assaut imminent du froid.

Aucun être humain n'oserait, mais un animal par contre…

Un énorme chien, plus noir que la nuit, se baladait paisiblement dans le parc de Poudlard. Il paraissait confiant, malgré l'atmosphère inquiétante qui régnait en cette sombre période. Il semblait apprécier plus que tout le souffle glacial du vent qui brûlait son corps. On aurait dit qu'il profitait de cette nuit plus noire que toutes les autres, que c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis des lunes. Que faisait-il là, à rôder dans un parc au plus noir de la nuit, à une température pareille? Nul n'en connaissait la raison.

Il aperçut enfin, au loin, sa destination. Il se dirigea promptement vers un gigantesque saule à l'allure paisible. Comme tous les autres arbres des environs, il avait perdu toutes ses feuilles et était envahi par le givre. Mais cet arbre n'était pas comme tous les autres. Dès que le molosse fut assez près du saule, le feuillu commença à s'agiter avec véhémence, tentant d'atteindre tout ce qui bougeait autour de lui avec ses branches.

Mais cela ne sembla pas inquiéter le chien le moins du monde. Calmement, tout en essayant d'éviter les rameaux qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, il se faufila vers la base du tronc. Arrivée à destination, il appuya sur le nœud d'une racine, et l'arbre s'immobilisa complètement. Une ouverture béante apparut alors à ses pattes, et le canidé s'y glissa aisément.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il parcourut un long tunnel terreux, humide et froid. La noirceur était tout aussi intense qu'à l'extérieur, tout aussi pénible. Le passage semblait long, interminable. Pourtant, le molosse avançait, inlassablement, dans ce couloir qui s'étendait à n'en plus finir, vers ce qui allait devenir un point tournant de sa vie.

Enfin, il aperçut la fin, l'aboutissement de cet immense souterrain. Son cœur se mit à bondir, tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Cette nuit-là, sa vie pourrait prendre une direction qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée…

Au bout du tunnel, il y avait une ouverture, par laquelle on pouvait accéder à une petite pièce faiblement éclairée. Il y régnait un tel fouillis que l'entrée en était obstruée et le chien eut bien du mal à se faufiler par le minuscule trou.

À l'intérieur de la salle, une jeune femme, une adolescente, était assise sur une chaise de bois en piteux état. Elle attendait quelque chose, quelqu'un. C'était une femme très plaisante à regarder. Elle avait de longs et ravissants cheveux roux, qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un éblouissant vert émeraude, qui faisait craquer tous les garçons qui croisaient son regard.

Lorsqu'elle vit le chien noir, planté devant l'entrée, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva, comme en signe de respect, et murmura :

«Sirius…»

À l'entente de son nom, le canidé eut un rictus, qui ressemblait étrangement à un sourire. Soudainement, ses pattes s'allongèrent, son visage se transforma. Il se métamorphosait, prenant graduellement une apparence humaine.

À l'endroit où se trouvait, quelques instants plus tôt, l'énorme chien noir, se tenait à présent un jeune homme charmant. Il avait un beau regard sombre, ténébreux, qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient élégamment devant ses yeux.

Il s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune femme, et murmura à son tour :

«Lily…»

Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Ils étaient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent là, à se regarder intensément, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait briser ce lien invisible qui se tissait entre eux, cette liaison profonde qui leur faisait vivre une émotion intense, indescriptible.

Sirius dut user de tout son courage pour interrompre ce moment si pur, si spécial. À contrecœur, il détourna ses yeux de ceux de Lily pour regarder sa montre moldue et dit :

« James ne devrait pas tarder.»

Le visage de l'adolescente s'assombrit, son sourire s'affaissa. Elle répondit tristement :

«Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder…»

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur une autre chaise de bois, qui était dans une condition tout aussi lamentable que celle sur laquelle Lily avait attendu sa venue. À son tour, assis sur une vieille chaise en décrépitude, Sirius attendait.

L'atmosphère était différente depuis l'intervention de l'adolescent. À présent, on pouvait déceler dans l'air une certaine tension, mêlée à de la culpabilité. Le silence écrasant exprimait tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient dire, tout ce que les oreilles ne pouvaient entendre. Cette troublante quiétude révélait les sentiments que les jeunes gens n'avaient pas le courage de s'avouer. Aucun des deux n'osaient plus lever les yeux, de peur de croiser à nouveau le regard de l'autre et de replonger dans cet état de sérénité qui les avait habités quelques instants auparavant.

Après quelques minutes, un bruit vint perturber le silence pesant qui régnait toujours dans la pièce. Quelqu'un venait. On pouvait distinctement entendre un bruit de sabot qui claquait sur la pierre, ce qui signifiait que la personne qu'ils attendaient approchait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique cerf apparut à l'entrée du tunnel. Tout comme le chien avant lui, il se métamorphosa progressivement en humain. Sirius et Lily se levèrent pour aller accueillir leur ami.

En guise de bonjour, Lily lui dit sur un ton plein de reproches :

«Tu arrives bien tard, James.»

Celui-ci, d'un ton un peu brutal, lui répondit :

«Et alors Evans? Au moins, je suis là!»

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler possédait aussi, comme Sirius, un certain charme. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, tout ébouriffés, qui se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses magnifiques yeux couleur noisette étaient malheureusement cachés derrière ses lunettes.

James brisa de nouveau le silence qui s'était installé et dit :

«Bon, venons-en au fait. Il faudrait régler cela bien vite, j'ai autre chose à faire moi.»

Lily soupira. Il ne changerait donc jamais! Toujours aussi… Prétentieux! Comme s'il était la seule personne sur terre! Totalement insensible! Mais il était si craquant…

Sirius prit la parole à son tour :

«Oui, Lily, il a raison, tu devrais nous faire part de ta décision.»

Alors, le visage de Lily devint blême, son estomac se retourna. Elle avait un choix à faire. Mais lequel prendre?

Lui était si borné, si prétentieux, mais en même temps si… Si séduisant! Il était même attachant lorsqu'on réussissait à percer sa coquille.

L'autre était tout aussi attirant, et tellement plus gentil, mais il était aussi un véritable piège à minettes et il était du genre infidèle.

Lily était complètement déboussolée. Elle faisait face à un énorme dilemme, le plus dur qu'elle eu jamais à affronter. Peu importe celui qu'elle choisirait, quelqu'un allait forcément souffrir…

Cette nuit-là, Lily choisit Sirius au lieu de James. Cette nuit-là, le destin du monde entier changea. Harry Potter ne vit jamais le jour. Par conséquent, Lord Voldemort ne fut jamais vaincu. Cette nuit-là, tout bascula, à cause d'une seule personne, d'un simple choix…


End file.
